Always Here
by C-town Chica
Summary: Song fic. ONESHOT She watched as he whispered an anguished cry and she wanted nothing more than to hold him and help him.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned DBZ but I don't and I really don't own anything else but my story.

Note: I don't own the song used it is by Michelle Branch. The song lyrics are in italics. I'm not telling you who the pairs are until the end of the story. So no cheating. Please! Warning it is a little sad. I just lost my grandfather and I'm kind of in a depressing mood. Sorry if the story brings you down. It wasn't my purpose. I hope everyone likes this and reads it. Chica

**Always Here**

_**When you're all alone,  
and you need a light,  
someone to guide you through the night,  
just remember that I am here,  
to hold you close and dry your tears.**_

It was a dark night that not even the moon could help to brighten. She sat close by watching as he held onto his mother's hand. Chi-Chi was dying and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Chi-Chi had been lingering on for hours making sure that she saw everyone before she passed on. She watched as he tried to hide his tears but they would not comply with his wishes. Tearing her gaze away from him, she looked around the room at all the grief stricken people. It broke her heart to see so many of her loved ones in pain. Turning her attention back to him, she watched as he talked to his mother, begging her not to leave him and his brother. She watched and wished that he would let her close enough to hold him. Her crumpled as he whispered no in anguish as Chi-Chi's hand slackened in his hold.

_**And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there.**_

As she watched him cry out his pain and torment, she thought back to all the times they had been there for one another. He had been her strength when her father died, as she had been his when his father had left for the finally time. She thought that, that would be the worse thing they would face. Forgetting that Chi-Chi was not immortal and she would leave them. Unfortunately in her passing she was taking a big part of the young man with her. She could feel his pain as if it were her own. Trying to shake herself of those thoughts, she turned her memories back to when they were teens and the only thing that mattered was each other. Oh how, she loved every minute spent by his side. Her favorite spot in the whole world was next to him, being held by him. And if only he would realize that he was in this by himself. She was right there beside always.

_**When you are all alone,  
and you need a friend,  
someone to help you to the end,  
when you need someone to catch you when you fall,  
I'll be there through it all.**_

She knew he thought that he was all alone now. After all everybody else had someone holding their hand, drying their tears, including his brother. But oh how wrong he was. She is his friend and she loved him. She would always be with him until the end of time. He had been her saving grace so many times before, that she promised to always be there and pick him up whenever he fell. If only he would allow her the opportunity to help.

She watched as he moved out of the way so that his brother could say good bye to their mother. Her breath caught in her throat as his tear stained face turned to her. She opened her arms to him and waited as he made his way to her. She whispered soothing words to him, running her hands through the thick onyx hair at his neck. Obsidian eyes met luminous blue, as he moved to borrow his face in her silky hair. He was finally allowing her to help him, to hold him, to comfort him. And she did, she held onto him tightly as they made their way from the sad confines of his mother's room. She reached out and squeezed Pan's hand assuring the younger woman that everything would be okay as they silently passed her. She smiled at Trunks as he continued to comfort his young wife over the loss of her grandmother.

She led him to the couch in the living room, giving him a few minutes to collect himself. When he finally managed to stop his tears, he gave her a shaky smile and squeezed her hand. He slowly released the breath he was holding before trying to talk. "Thank you."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before answering him. "You have no reason to thank me. You are my family and there is nothing you could have done to keep me from being here. Right here is where I belong. Besides I love you and I want to help you."

_**Cause just when you thought you were losing,  
but you know I'll always be right there.**_

_**And I'll be there through the good times,  
and the bad,  
and we'll be there for each other,  
cause you're the best friend I've ever had.**_

"I feel so lost. She was the one thing in this world that kept me anchored and sane after everything that has happened. I don't even know what to do or where to go." He said as tears started to form in his charcoal eyes.

"Your place is with me. And wherever you decide to go and whatever you do, I will be with you all the way. I know that I can't take her place, but I promise to try and keep you grounded. I 'm not sure about the sane part." She said making him smile at her jest. She leaned over and kissed him lightly and lovingly to assure him of her words. "We have been through so many good times and just as many bad. Darling, you are my life and my best friend. I only wished that I could take all this pain away." He nodded his head in understanding. Tears chocked him, stopping him from responding to her words.

_**And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there,  
oh-oooh whenever you need me,  
I'll always be right there.**_

"I know you think that you are falling and that the world has disappeared beneath your feet. But I want you to also know that I will catch you. Darling, I am here for you, so if you want to cry, cry. You don't have to be the strong one for once. I can be strong enough for the both of us." He took her words to heart and laid his head on her lap crying out his pain and sadness. She stroked his hair soothingly, as she watched the sun finally make its appearance in the morning sky. It was chasing away the overbearing darkness that had settled over the Son residence. "I love you, Goten."

"I love you too, Marron. Don't ever leave me." Came Goten's muffled reply from her lap.

"I won't leave. I promise. I will always be right here with you."

**Surprised you with the couple didn't I? I thought about making it a Gohan and Videl, but I like Goten and Marron better.**

Well there you go! A whole new story. It is a one shot. I very seriously doubt that I will add anything to this. Anyway please read and then review because I would love to know what you think.


End file.
